


A Rough Day

by CeslaToil



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, girlfriend comforting girlfriend, mentions of crappy customers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil
Summary: Kiki comforts Sadie after a crappy day at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Kiss Fic Meme Drabble. This was requested by my friend Star-Pines20, let the cuteness commence!

Kiki found Sadie leaning against the outside wall of The Big Donut, pouting.

“Rough day?” Asked Kiki with a sympathetic smile; she’s had her fair share of jerky customers at her Father’s restaurant.

“Definitely,” said Sadie, throwing her hands up in the air, “A lady yelled at me for like, ten minutes because we don’t care sugarless, gluten-free, low-fat doughnuts! Like, does she not know what a doughnut is? Ugh… I think at this point I’m just annoyed that I’m still annoyed, if that makes any sense?”

“Absolutely,” nodded Kiki. “Customers are the worst sometimes, and it stinks when they get in your head more than you want them too.” She placed a gentle kiss on Sadie’s cheek, Kiki could feel a smile begin to blossom under her lips.

“Yeah,” said Sadie, blushing. “Thanks for that. I’m starting to feel a little less crappy.”

“Anytime,” said Kiki as she took Sadie’s hand. “Let’s get you out of here, there’s a movie marathon down the street that serves full butter, totally salty popcorn with every ticket sold that I think’ll make you forget all about that crazy lady.”


End file.
